The Killer Instinct
by Kyuubi16
Summary: In a world ruled by Super Corporations a smaller gathering of individuals will fight in a do or die tournament to achieve their dreams. But what most don't realize that Ultratech's sinister dealings threaten to put the world in danger. NarutoxOrchid.
1. Ancient Rivals

The Killer Instinct

0

Naruto x B. Orchid x ?

00000000000

STORY START

00000000000

_Countless bodies of demons laid upon the fertile ground. Stained with blood and upturned Earth. He could remember what happened, every detail. How the two war lords fought, with the planet as it's prize._

_The firest was Eyedol, a giant two-headed creature of immense size. His form consisted of large and muscular goat legs with a bulky green scaly humanoid form complete with horns. Armed with a massive brown rough club the war lord was a Satyr in form, but could be described no more or less as a brutal and primal beast that craved destruction._

_The other warlord was far more cunning, Gargos,a winged beast with massive wings and sharp claws and teeth. This creature was a Gargoyle who while not quiet his enemy's equal in raw strength made up for it with faster reflexes, cunning, and fiercesomeness._

_As the two warlords were continuing their fight to the death upon a now ruined holy ground a group of warriors approached them. The one leading was a blond man, short spiky hair, armed with a short and tattered clothing that was beyond this time!_

_'Laira, Kim Wu now,'' The blonde shouted as he rammed his body into the winged beast stunning it. The blond's two companions struck and wounded the beast with their enchanted weapons. The creature gave a horrendous screech, digging out one of the enchanted arrows from it's limb as it took into the air, moving out of range._

_The blonde had quickly recovered and just as quickly rolled out of the way as the beast known as Eyedol swung down his club causing a massive imprant into the club. The age old feud between the two monsters was momentarily forgotten as they sought to destroy the ones who interfered._

_Gargos retaliated and attempted to destroy the blond's companions with one of it's hellfire powered fireballs. Seeing an opportunity the Blond dove under the grounded warlord and dug his own inhuman claws into one of it's leg. It's roar of pain echoed throughout the expanse as the Blond twisted his body and hurled the creature in the path of the fire ball. Eyedol was stunned by the deadly attack, long enough for the warrior women to begin there chant._

_The blonde back flipped as Gargos landed on the ground, nearly crushing him. The creature was coming at him with the intent to kill. He could hear the chant going on and knew time was running out. So in a last ditch effort he muster all the speed and strength he had and tackled the creature, sending them flying towards the fallen Eyedol. The last thing that the three saw was a bright blinding light._

''No!'' A screamed echoed as a woman quickly jolted up in her bed. She reached for her weapon, a Beretta but it wasn't there.

''Last thing I need is for you to clock me aside the head again,'' The man said next to her with a teasing smile. He ran his hand through his spiky hair.''You had the nightmare again?'' He asked as he wiped away the sweat from her fore brow. The woman allowed the man to wrap his arms around her, allowing there unclothed bodies to press against each other. ''Maybe you should go on vacation.''

''I can't…you know that Naruto,'' The woman said snuggling against his chest. The man wrapped an arm around and placed a kiss on her forehead.

''I hate seeing you like this Orchid. I really thought we were making some progress you know.''

''I'm sorry…it's just that the dreams keep getting worse…I keep seeing that creature kill my parents. '' The loathing in the woman's voice only made her companion gently tighten his hug.

''We'll find the one responsible I assure you…I did promise Mikhel I look after you. Don't need you getting in trouble.'' He said with a teasing grin. The thick atmosphere that once held the ruin was disolving away to a more cheerful one. The room itself was kept and clean, hardly any momentos, pictures, or anything that would give it a homely sort of vibe. A bed, a chair, a desk; basically the essential furnishes of a home along with the walls being plain white. The room lacked the personality and it was merely a place without a vibe of character.

''You're one to talk.''

''We should get some sleep. Tomorrow is the day we leave for the Ultratech Tournament. You heard the rumors about what happens up there. We have to be ready for anything.''

''I know,'' She said with a yawn as she lied down. She felt comfort as Naruto left his arms wrapped around her slender frame. The man who mysteriously appeared in her life and saved her from her loniliness. Who understand the pain of losing one's parents probably even more so then she herself.

Her partner from the organization who always had her back. Who after Mikhel's death, allowed her to move into his place so she wouldn't be alone. He was her source of comfort and strength. Orchid, without a doubt was an incredible strong woman. The emotional trauma she suffered at a young age and the fact she was able to persevere was a testament to that strength. Even though she could have carried on without him, how long would she have been able to until she snapped? No matter how strong a person was, to have someone by there side helped. Having him there chased away the nightmares of the strange grey creature with glowing red eyes that killed her parents. She shook away the thoughts as she focused on willingly herself to sleep. She was going to need it.


	2. Arriving to Ultratech

The Killer Instinct

0

Naruto x Harem

0

''Normal Speech''

_Inner Thoughts, Dialogue, or reading passages from books and scrolls_

(Quick Notes and Messages or Echoes…Songs you go to Youtube and play. )

**(Dark over lapping echoes)**

**''Boss Summons, Demons, Dark beings speaking, Demonic/Angry characters Speaking as well as extremely Dark spells and Magic.''**

00000000000

STORY START

00000000000

_T.J. Combo was once the undisputed heavyweight champion of the world for five years straight. He was stripped of his title for his brutal methods of punishing opponents. He now fights to regain his fame and fortune._

_A prototype cybernetic soldier developed by Ultratech, Fulgore was entered into the Killer Instinct tournament as a final test of its combat capabilities. Once its abilities are proven, mass production will begin._

_Jago is a mysterious warrior monk from a remote region of Tibet. Guided by the powerful Tiger Spirit to seek his destiny, he has been lead to the Killer Instinct tournament to destroy the evil within._

_B. Orchid is a secret agent, sent by an unknown group to investigate the mysterious disappearances that surround the Killer Instinct tournament. Her true identity and abilities are shrouded in secrecy._

_Mystical defender of Native American people, Chief Thunder enters the Killer Instinct tournament to solve the mystery behind the disappearance of his brother, Eagle, in the previous year's tournament._

_Spinal's origin is a closely guarded secret of Ultratech. A secret branch of the corporation, using a variety of special techniques, have succeeded in reviving an ancient warrior. With only the vaguest memories of his past life, Spinal knows how to do one thing; fight!_

_Riptor is a product of Ultratech's DNA Manipulation Project. By splicing human and reptilian genes, they have created a fighting creature with animal ferocity and human intelligence._

_Sabrewulf is afflicted with the rare disease, Lycanthropy. Although he has spent most of his life as a recluse, he enters the Killer Instinct tournament on the promise of a cure if he is victorious._

_Glacius ia an alien being from a distant planet. When his spaceship crash landed on earth, he was captured by Ultratech. Hoping to prove these alien beings to be inferior, Ultratech forces him to fight for his life in the Killer Instinct tournament._

_Cinder was a convicted criminal who agreed to participate in Ultratech's chemical weapons test in exchange for early parole. A failed experiment turned him into a being of living flame. He has now been offered freedom if he can defeat Glacius in the Killer Instinct tournament._

_Naruto Uzumaki, mysterious individual with an unknown past. Rumors says he's an immortal demon who fought with Eyedol and Gargos many years ago.  
_

These were the individuals that stood out amongst the numerous applicants of the Killer Instinct Tournament. Naruto was the last to arrive, it was decided that he and Orchid would come seperately to deflect any suspicion. He walked through the halls of the large complex. As expected for a corporation holding a strong gri on the world's money it was being spent on the most frivioulous and insane things. The interior was as shiny as Silicon and the floors unnaturaly smooth. How much of this money that was used for appearance could have been used to feed people starving all over this world. He entered the office of the main organizer, Thomas Danzen. Danzen looked to be a powerfully built man, dark blue business suit over a cream shirt with a very thick mustache, shaved head and of eloquent taste. On his desk was a glass of wine while classical music played in the background.

''Aah so you've arrived, Mr, Uzumaki (Ozza-maki).'' the man greeted him. Naruto repressed the urge to growl, it was always so damn annoying when people butchered his name.

"So, what is your reason for entering our tournament?" This man, this man was the reason behind the decline of this world.

''I want to prove myself to be the best fighter there is.'' the blond cryptically answered. It wasn't like they could prove otherwise.

Mr. Danzen nodded. "You sound just like the champ. I hope you realize the danger you put yourself in. Ultratech will not be responsible for any injuries you may, and most likely, will receive."

''Only a fool would come here expecting that. One must accept responsiblity for their own life when they place it on the line.

Mr. Danzen smiled. "Very good way of thinking. Now tell me, what do you desire if you are victorious?"

''I have yet to decide.''

Mr. Danzen merely gave the blond a curious glance. Whether the blond gave an answer or not it didn't matter. In the other the favor was stacked in Ultratech's favor.

"Very well. There will be a fight once a week for eight months. During that time you will be staying at our facilities and during the duration of that time you will not be allowed to leave until the tournament is over. Do you understand these conditions?" Naruto nodded. "Each contestant has their own private chamber. In your room you will find a map highlighting places your are allowed to go and what's off limits. Good, you may now go in the contestant's chamber with your fellow fighters. The first fight will be on the 1st of March.''

'Three days from now.' Naruto thought as the man pressed a button on the intercomm and called in two guards to escort Naruto. They were both large men, black business suits and wearing black sunglasses. As Naruto was escorted to the where the other contestants he saw glances of a cafeteria and even a gym. He just nodded, not saying a word as the guards went over some rules with him.

As Naruto glanced around the room he saw faces both familiar and unfamiliar. Orchid was vibrant as always, in her skin tight green suit. Her short raven hair cut shorter then he last saw it and the coloring of the room bringing out a yellow tint to her skin. There was also the former heavy-weight champion T.J. Combo. An African American boxer who lost his fame when it was revealed he was using animotrnic enhancements in his arms. Another was a woman with long red hair done into a pony-tail. It was unmistakebly, her facial features and those eyes, she was definitely a descendant of the Wu clan.

Others were not so familiar. A rather large intimidating machine, a Cyborg of some sorts maybe? There was also an orange raptor, a man dressed like a sixteenth century romanian noble, and even a skeletal warrior. Naruto had to do a double take when he saw what he thought was Johnny Storm and Iceman. No, just a man of fire and an ice man. He wasn't sure why most of these beings were here. Whether there reasons were selfish or noble Naruto would be forced to deny them their dreams. He could sense it, that warlord, Eyedol was here and for the sake of the world he would have to crush these people's dreams to stop that monster from being set loose on the world once more.


End file.
